Love all around
by EndlessSky26
Summary: A series of one-shots of all your favorite pairs. I am open to suggestions. Might be some yaoi/yuri and possibly lemon. I will warn you before hand if there are. Rated M for said Lemon
1. Chapter 1

I want to make a couple one-shots of your guys favorite pairs. I will do any pair you come up with. Just comment on who you want, any specific details you want in it( if any), and if you want it to be a lemon (never done a lemon, but I can try) I will even do yaoi/yuri so go on. Comment! Oh and if you want a crossover pair I can try that, but I make no promises.:D thank you everyone *bows* **all soul eater** **pairs (Unless its a cross over)**


	2. CronaxMaka

**First one! It is MakaxCrona. Crona is a boy in this one and its clean for all you younguns who can't read...erm certain things.**

* * *

"H-hi Maka." Maka turned, books in hand, to see Crona. His eyes were cast to the floor, his left hand securely holding his right arm, something he often did when he was nervous or unsure.

"Oh hi Crona." Maka opened her locker and placed the books inside. "How are you?" The short blonde smiled at him.

"Fine." Was all he could muster out. Maka glanced at her friend and noticed a small envelope slightly crumpled in his hand.

"What's this?" Maka began reaching for the note. When her warm hand brushed over Cronas he blushed and pulled back.

"I-it's for y-you." Palms sweating and hands shaking Crona slowly handed the note to her. Maka pulled it from his nervous hands. She looked down at the tan envelope, her name written in hasty handwriting on the front.

"Thank you Cro..." When she looked up the lavender haired boy was gone. Maka tucked the note carefully in her bag as Soul rounded the corner.

"Yo Maka! Ready to go?" He called down the corridor.

"Yes!" Maka ran towards him as he walked outside. The flamboyant sun shone above them, laughing and enjoying the cool spring day. The two descended the stairs in a comfortable silence. Soul ran off to bring the bike around, leaving Maka to gather her thoughts. Her mind kept drifting back to the note safely tucked in her bag. Crona had seemed so... scared when he gave it to her. The sound of a revving motorcycle engine brought her out of her revere. She stood up from her spot on the stairs and tottered over to the bike. She would just have to read it when she got home.

* * *

"You've really done it now."

"Y-you think?"

"Why such a flat chested girl though? Come on Crona, you could do better."

"But Makas my friend a-and she's so nice. Besides, weren't you the one who said I should?" Ragnarok hit his Meisters head.

"So what if I was? Doesn't mean you gotta listen to me." He squished Cronas cheeks causing his voice to come out slightly muffled.

"But if I didn't listen to you, you said you would put spiders in my bed and I don't know how to deal with spiders."

"Oh Crona you can be such a wimp. What are you going to do if she says yes?" A small blush crept up Cronas cheeks and ears.

"I-I don't know."

"Well you better figure it out." Ragnarok disappeared inside his back and the room fell silent.

* * *

Makas heart thrummed in her chest as she clutched the smooth paper of the letter. Crona... liked her? She had never looked at him like that before, but now... Images of them together flashed in her mind sending her face a blaze. She was so engrossed in the letter that Maka didn't even notice her bedroom door creak open.

"Ooh. What's that Maka-chan?" Blair hopped up onto the bed, flicking her tail mischievously.

"N-nothing!" Maka squeeked out, hastily shoving the blue paper into her open book that lay discarded next to her.

"Was that a loooooove letter? Bu-tan wants to see!" Blair reached for the book, but Maka grabbed it and hugged it to her chest.

"It's nothing." Makas ears were bright red despite her failed attempts to calm down. Blair raised a brow at her.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Maka made a hmph sound, indicating she was done discussing it. She got up and walked into her dark closet. She hid the book under a few shirts and was surprised when Blair was no longer on her bed when she walked out.

"Oi, Maka! Dinners ready." Soul leaned against the frame of her door, a small box of Chinese in his hand.

"Take out?"

"Yep." Soul stuck his fork in his mouth and shoved off the frame. "You feel alright? Your bright red." Makas blush deepened again.

"Yeah. Where's the food?" She quickly asked while slipping past him.

"On the table."

"Thanks."

* * *

The next few days pasted by in a blur. Maka would avoid Crona, and he was alright with that. He didn't know how to deal with feelings. Makas problem was she had no clue about relationships, much less how to admit her feelings. Her fathers constant scandalous acts had made a strong hate for men grow inside her and now that hate was being replaced with a mixture of butterfly's and love. Two things she did not care for. Finally on about the third day Crona decided he had had enough, well at least that's what Ragnarok said he should.

"Maka!" Said sandy blonde whipped her head towards the small black mass that often came out of Cronas back. His X eyes bore into her own.

"What do you need?" She tried not to sound cold towards the annoyance. She had never liked Ragnarok.

"I think you have something to tell Crona." Maka lifted a brow and crossed her arms.

"I will tell him when you leave." Ragnarok stuck his tounge out, but complied. Disappearing into the flesh of Cronas back once more. Makas eyes softened as she turned her attention to the tall, lanky boy. Over the years Crona had grown slightly more muscular and handsome. His chin had squared off and you could actually tell he was boy at first glance. He no longer wore long black robes, but dark jeans that fit him loosely and black shirts. Usually short sleeved. She stared into his icy blue eyes, loosing herself in them. They were like the inside of a snow globe. Cold but peaceful and beautiful to look at.

"M-Maka..." The final bell rang and students filled through the halls. Someone knocked into Crona causing him to stumble forward into Maka. When his head cleared from the sudden shove he realized his face was just inches from Makas. Her cool breath beat against his skin, sending chills throughout his body. Her forest green eyes never left his. The bustling and talking around them faded to nothing as Crona leaned in, his lips a breath away from hers. He hesitated for a moment as though asking for her permission before leaning completely forward. As their lips gently brushed each other a warmth filled them. It wrapped and twisted throughout their body's like vines on a plant, blossoming throughout their cores. Crona smashed their lips closer deepening the kiss. Everything about this felt so comfortable and right. Like the last missing piece of him had been found and was now being slid into place. Maka pulled her lips back gingerly. This boy, the broken and shattered soul she had saved so long ago, had just stolen her first kiss. She sucked in a breath of air as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I think you have your answer."

* * *

**Was that fluffy? I am not really sure. It was kinda slow... and sad... but I'm not used to romance. This is my way of trying to get better. I hope it was okay. Next pair: SoMa (my personal favorite) ~Sky**


	3. SoulxMaka tonight

**This story is a LEMON. Don't say i didn't warn you. SoMa!**

* * *

**ridiculously long authors note...  
**The story of how Sky became corrupted: Once long ago there was a girl named Sky. Her parents were very strict and sheltered her from everything. While other girls her age went out to parties and got boyfriends, she stayed at home reading. Late one night she found she could not sleep. Sky ventured out into the living room in hopes some tv could fix this. As she flipped through the channels mindlessly a movie caught her eye. It looked to be a mystery film, which she really liked. After about fifteen minutes of watching the main male actor began making out with the leading female. Sky didn't think much of the action until they began removing their clothes. Unlike in any other show she had seen nothing was censored or hidden. She was in total awe at what she saw. She wanted to change the channel, but the feverish couple brought on new feelings that she couldn't explain. Sure her school had given her class "the talk", but actually seeing was completely different. After that night she was no longer able to look at people the same. Any time she saw an attractive boy strange fantasies would work their way into her mind and she couldn't help but feel strange. She read books about terms she had heard her classmates used and now knew the meaning of many of them. One night opened up new doors for her that she didn't even know existed. **That is the story of how I became corrupted. It actually only happened a few months (okay weeks) ago and now I'm writing this. I feel...weird now. I didn't even know it was legal to put those kinds if shows on tv!**

* * *

The warm water beat against my bare skin. The air smelt of sweet strawberries, and I inhaled deeply. Soap dripped down my arms and chest, sliding off the curves and crevices of my body. Steam fogged my vision as I rinsed out my hair. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The cool air nipped at my skin as I hastily wrapped my pink towel around my small frame. I wiped off the mirror, and lazily ran a hand through my damp blonde locks. I looked at my reflection and sighed. At the age of seventeen my body was still barely developed. Sure my legs were longer, my hips more round, but my chest was another story. I was still almost as flat as a board, barely in a B cup. I turned off the fan and unlocked the bathroom door. As I stepped into the hallway I could smell something that seemed to be a mixture of lilac, vanilla, and something else I couldn't quite place. Shrugging I scurried to my bedroom. Once inside I ran a comb through my hair and decided to leave it down. Soul and I weren't going anywhere tonight so why bother? I slipped on a pair of white shorts and a loose pink long sleeved shirt. I took one last glance at myself before heading into the living room. The strange smell hit me again once I opened my bedroom door.

"Hey Soul. What's that smell?" I called out while walking down the short hall.

"Come in the kitchen!" Curious, I walked into the kitchen and leaned on the wall that separated it from the living room. Soul was seated in the center of the room, waiting for me. The dinning table and chairs were pushed up against the wall to make more room. Small purple candles littered the counters and floor.

"What is all this?" The candlelight played across his face, adding shadows to it. I could see the tightness of his jaw as I sat down in front of him.

"Remember how Stein had us use those weird candles when we were younger?" I nodded as he leaned back on his palms. "Well before we left class today he gave me a bag of them and said we should try 'em out again."

"I wonder why he did that." Soul just shrugged and looked at me.

"Beats me, but I figured since we aren't doing anything tonight we might as well test 'em out."

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt. Did he give you any specific instructions?"

"Not really. He just said to point out each others flaws and then say what we like about our partner."

"Mkay... Well you are lazy."

"At least I'm not a bookworm." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but this 'bookworm' can actually pass a test."

"I can pass a test!" Soul sat up and leaned against his knee.

"Please! I've never seen you get higher than a D."

"At least I'm not a kiss ass." My hands became fists.

"I am not a kiss ass! And at least I don't get drunk and come home at two in the morning!" My voice was beginning to rise.

"That only happened like twice! We can't all be little miss perfect!" My fists tightened until my knuckles were white.

"oh so now I'm 'little miss perfect'?" By now I was on my feet glaring down at him.

"It certainly seems that way sometimes!" Soul stood up too and took a step towards me.

"Last time I checked my life was not perfect." Soul took another step forward and I took one back.

"Please." His voice was dripping in venom." You get all A's, have tons of friends, are pretty popular, and you are fucking beautiful! I see the guys come after you. You're perfect, Maka!" Soul shut his mouth when he realized what he'd said, but I just kept at it.

"You seem to be doing alright too! You have girls drooling over you 24/7, you can get out of anything, no matter how much you eat you always stay skinny, and you have better abs than anyone I know!" My cheeks pinked as the words spilled out of my mouth. Suddenly Souls lips crashed against mine. My hands flew to his hair and became tangled in it. Our lips worked feverishly against each other, drinking in every bit. His hands moved on my back, pulling me closer. He backed me up against the wall, our lips never parting. I finally pulled back for a gasp of air, but no sooner had I taken a breath when Souls lips were back on mine. His hips pressed against me and I let out a small moan. He began feverishly kissing down my jaw towards my neck. He placed his hands on either side of the wall next to my head and nibbled at my earlobe. It sent chills down my spine as his husky breath hit me.

"Maka." He sighed out. His voice was so low and lust filled. In one bold move he grabbed one of my breasts with his hand. A slow chuckled rumbled through his chest when I let out a slight 'eep'. He cupped my breast in his hand and began making his way back to my mouth. This time when he kissed me I allowed his tongue access. He moved it over every part of my mouth, mapping out all of it. We pulled away for air, breathing heavily. Soul slowly snaked his hand up my shirt sending chills down my spine. He pulled the bottom of it up to reveal my pink lace bra. He kissed my collar bone while attempting to undo the clasps. After a few moments he cursed under his breath. Getting the message I reached back and undid the hooks, my blush deepening as I did so. Soul lifted the frail fabric up and smirked.

"Guess they're bigger than I thought." I was about to scold him when he cupped both my breasts in his hands, causing my voice to hitch and come out as more of a moan. Soul pressed even closer to me, and I felt something touch between my thighs. He slid his tongue down my chest until it molded with my breast. Each playful nip caused my breathing to hitch or quicken. Now he was just toying with me.

Soul gripped the elastic band of my cotton shorts, occasionally giving them a slight tug. After five or six times of this he finally gave them one hard pull and they fell to the ground.

"S-Soul..." He pulled back just enough so our eyes met. Even with some clothing on I felt exposed under his smoldering gaze.

"Maka. If I'm going to fast then tell me." I could tell he was being completely honest with me. "I can wait." The lust in his voice dissolved into pure and honest love.

Shaking my head I placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you." I pulled the collar of his cobalt blue shirt so our lips met once again. This time it was not hot and feverish, but slow and passionate.

"I love you too." He lifted the shirt up over his head, tossing it on the floor a few feet away. My hands pressed against his toned chest. The years had been good to him. Soul picked me up bridal style, and began walking towards his bedroom. He opened the door and leaned down to whisper huskily in my ear, "And now I'm going to show you just how much I love you." He gave me another quick kiss as the door creaked shut.

* * *

**This has been in the works for a while and now I actually have something to use it for. I'm not really sure how I feel about lemons. Did you like my little story at the beginning? That's how a large part of my life changed. Why I shared it with you all I'm not sure, but I did. Review ~Sky**


	4. KidxMaka chapter 1

**I AM ALIVE! Who would have guessed.**

**Kid and Maka. Hmm... Not too fond of this pair, but if it's what you guys want then I shall comply. I did research for you guys! Be proud:D**

* * *

Jazz, dancing, and alcohol. That is what made up the nineteen twenties. Large curtained stages and open floors, golden chandeliers that covered every corner of the room in light, and finally, girls.

The smooth jazz rolled throughout the room causing a light sway to suffice. Maka Albarn hopped around the room, serving fancy triangular glasses full of alcohol to the boasting smiling guests. Her gold flapper dress bounced with every step, Oxford heels clapping on the hard wood floor. They were her good shoes, gold closed toed (open toed were not even thought of then much less lady like) with a thin strap that ran over the top of her foot near her ankle. There were slight ridges at the toe area, a large buckle on the side where the strap met the shoe. They had cost her almost seven dollars, but were completely worth it.( shoes around that time were only $3.29!)

"Maka~" The small blonde spun around at the sound of the familiar alto voice.

"What is it Blair?" The purple haired dancer sauntered over, her bottom lip jutted out.

"Bu-tan needs your help." Maka rolled her olive green eyes. Blair was always getting her into troublesome situations.

"Who's the guy?" She sighed out. Usually when Blair had her hands clasped in front of her large chest it meant she needed Maka to either get some guy really drunk or distract him long enough for her to sneak away.

"That guy over there." Maka followed Blair's long, manicured finger to a man in the corner. His back to them, so she couldn't see him very well. "He seems like the 'lone' type. You know I don't do well with those." Blair got on her knees, the purple fringe on her dress shaking with every move. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase." Maka glared at the older woman, but gave in.

"Alright, but this is the last time." Blair smiled and jumped up to hug her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou thank you!" Maka lightly pushed her away, and trudged over to the man. She was about tap his shoulder when he suddenly turned and soft green melted into rich gold.

"Hello, may I help you?" His voice was deep and silky. Makas cheeks pinked a little.

"Would you like a drink?" He smiled lightly, but shook his head.

"I'm not one to drink, but thank you." Her face must have fallen because he suddenly back tracked. "But I would enjoy some company." He motioned to the seat next to him. Maka lowered herself down onto the regal couch, straightening out her dress as she did so. Her black fish net stockings stood out against the red of the couch, the feather on her headband bobbed as she turned to face him.

"So what brings you here? I don't think I've seen you before." The man leaned back, draping his arm over the top of the couch.

"I travel most of the time. There one morning, gone the next." The man smiled at her, Makas eyes filling with curiosity.

"Wow." She dragged out the word in awe. "I've never even left the city."

"Maybe I could take you with me." He smiled half heartedly and chuckled.

"But I don't even know your name. I can't just leave with someone who I barely know."

"Kid, Death the Kid." Her brows creased at the strange name, but she didn't question it. She simply extended her hand and smiled.

"I'm Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you, Kid." He grasped her soft hand firmly in his own. Her hand was so warm and small, unlike his own large and callused one. The small gesture passed by to quickly as he longingly released his grip. Her hand slid from his and it was like a small part of him went with it.

"So, Maka. What are you doing in a place like this? You look like a very intelligent girl. Why work in a small bar like this?" She glanced around the large room filled with happy, laughing people and smiled.

"My uncle Joe runs this place. He basically raised me so I grew up here. I've just never really thought about leaving." Her smile grew as her vermillion eyes landed on a burly man who was standing behind the bar. He was wiping off a glass and chatting with a purple haired woman. Although he looked intimidating, there was a kindness in his eyes and his hearty laugh was almost contagious.

"Your uncle looks like a nice man."

"Yeah, he's amazing." She sighed out the last word, her eyes gleaming with admiration. Kid glanced at his pocket watch and sighed.

"It is time for me to go." She looked up at him, a slight frown edging the corners of her mouth, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"It was really nice meeting you Kid." She stood up and lead him to the door. He stepped out into the cool November air, his black coat sifting in the wind. He turned to get one last look at the lovely girl, but she was already gone.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Blair asked excitedly as she flipped the sign to "Closed".

"What are you talking about?" Maka put a few glasses away in a cabinet bellow the bar island.

"The guy! How did things go?!"

"Fine." Maka shrugged. "He was very nice."

"Nice? That's it?" Blair hopped up to sit on the counter.

"Well we didn't really talk that much."

"Blair!" Makas uncle walked into the room. " How many times have I told you not to sit on the counter?"

"I think this makes sixty two, Joe." Blair grinned at the bar owner playfully.

"Jeez, you never learn, do you?" The owner chuckled while still trying to keep his stern façade up.

"Nope!" Blair giggled and slid of the counter. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. "I'm off for the night." Blair waved at the two remaining workers and headed out the door.

"Goodness she's worse than you." Joe said while looking at his niece.

"Oh I'm not that bad." Maka crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The two spent the rest of the night laughing and cleaning, preparing for the oncoming day of work.

* * *

It was Friday night, the busiest night of the week. The room bustled with clinging glasses and laughter. Waitresses and dancers moved about the room, ensuring every customer was taken care of.

"Maka!" Kim called out to the girl while waving a small slip of paper around. She was a pink haired waitress who decided everyone's shifts and jobs for the night. "I need you to be a dancer tonight." There was a look of deep sadness in her eyes, but she did not allow Maka to see it. Maka nodded and took the paper from Kim. She read it over and slowly walked to the back of the bar, slipping through the door silently. The back of the bar was a great contrast from the front. It was reserved for VIPs and the staff only. Maka had only been back there once, and was immediately pushed out by an older worker. She wasn't sure what being a dancer fully entitled, but she would find out soon enough. Once she reached the door the instructions on the paper lead her to she took a deep breath. Maka pushed open the door and the smell of perfume hit her.

"Maka?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hi Blair. Kim told me I had to be a dancer tonight." Blair's expression changed from happiness to surprise very quickly.

"Oh Maka..." A few tears slid down the purple haired woman's face.

"What's wrong Blair?" She rushed to her friends side, cradling her in a hug. Blairs sobs became more erratic, but softened at Makas gentle coos. Once the woman finally calmed down she whispered in a voice so soft only Maka could hear.

"You're on the Black Market."

* * *

"Our next girl is five foot five, blonde hair, green eyes. Age: seventeen. Very skilled in reading and writing. We start the bidding at three hundred." Hands grabbed her arms and forced her onto the stage. The bright lights made everything blotchy, but she could still make out the distant shapes of people. Hundreds of them, all seated in front of her. Their faces covered by masks or veils, signs at ready. Silence filled the room as their skeptical eyes full of lust and hunger stared through her like daggers. Her wrists chaffed from the ropes that bound them. Her once gold dress had been torn, her hair tousled and knotted. The ground was cold beneath her bare feet. They had taken her shoes, the shoes she had spent so much money on and adored. Gone along with everything else.

After what Blair had said she had ran out of the room. Blair's voice echoed after her, but she dared not look back. The back door came into view and she pushed through it. The cool night air beat down against her damp skin, the moon shining bright above her. It cast shadows through the small alley, cloaking it in darkness. Maka released a breath as she leaned against the closed door. She slid towards the ground, her legs giving out. How could she be a part of the Black Market? It just wasn't possible. She didn't owe any money or even know anyone who was a part of the underground society. Someone pushed against the door, startling her. Maka stood up, allowing Kim to come out.

"Maka, I'm sorry." Her green eyes creased in question when a hand covered her mouth. She screamed, kicking and struggling in the unknown persons grasp. More hands grabbed at her, encasing her. She gave her friend one last pleading look, tears brimming her eyes. Kim's look of sorrow faltered as one of the men handed her an envelope. She looked inside and pulled out a large stack of money. Kim thanked the man and gave Maka one last glance before heading back inside. The last thing familiar thing Maka would see for a while was Kim's retreating figure.

* * *

"Three twenty five!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Three fifty!" Another said. The bids kept getting higher and higher. Until one lone figure stood from the back.

"Eight thousand." The room fell silent as all heads turned to look at the bidder. He stood, straightening his white skull mask.

"Eight thousand going once, twice... Sold to the young man in the back." Once again the men came for her, pulling and pushing her. They led her to a small room and placed her in a chair. The door opened moments later and the masked man walked in. He motioned for the men to leave and leaned against the wall.

"Hello, Maka." The man removed his mask and shinning gold met dazed green. "You certainly have gotten yourself into trouble, haven't you?"

"Kid?" Her eyes widened in shock as he smiled down at her.

"You're lucky I was here tonight. That sleaze in row two certainly had his eye on you." A look of disgust crossed Kids features as he looked off for a moment.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard about the market and thought it would be interesting. I had no idea they sold woman like cattle though. When I saw you up there I couldn't just let someone buy you. It sickens me that man kind can do such a thing." Maka jumped when someone pounded on the door. Kid opened it and a short, well set man walked in. His greasy black hair was slicked back and shown in the dim light. He adjusted his pinstriped suit and eyed Maka.

"So you're the guy who payed the hefty load." His dark brown eyes appeared almost black as they hungrily looked over at Maka, his gaze set shivers down her back.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Kid kept his face emotionless.

"Al Capone. I'm the owner of this branch." He pulled out two cigars and set them on a table that was placed in the center of the room. "You brought me in quite a lot tonight and I wanted to come thank ya." He handed Kid the cigar and lit his own. "So what are ya going to do with er?" He gestured towards Maka.

"I'm not entirely sure, but she would make a good house worker." Capone laughed.

"There's a lot more you could do with something like that." His eyes traced down her figure, lingering on the milky skin of her thighs.

"I would prefer you not talk as though she is an object." Capone sputtered but complied.

"Well, I'm here to talk to you about your offer. After she went off one of my VIPs came in. He only saw her for a moment, but he's very interested. He said he will pay you double for her." A cold sweat broke out on Maka. That was a lot of money. Would Kid be willing to give that up?

"Sorry, but no thank you." A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth as Capone sighed.

"He ain't gonna like that, but it's not my place to bargain. Thank ya for the business." Capone opened the door and shuffled out. Once the door was securely closed Kid faced her again.

"Thank you..." Kids face softened as he stepped towards the young girl.

"Again, I can't just leave you with scum like them. No gentleman ever would." She smiled at him. He would never know how grateful she was to have met him.

* * *

**This is part 1 of I don't know how many. I wrote this a while ago and finally had time to get it out and clean it up. How is it so far?**


End file.
